Soul Eater Shorts
by A random fanfiction writer
Summary: Here are Soul Eater Shorts! :D (Inspiration only) (GOAL: how many chapter's as i can write)
1. Chapter 1) Just a dream?

**THIS is not a copy of other fanfics. This is only inspiration. Now when that's away, let's do this.**

**... I know that "Soul Eater Shorts" allready exsist, ok. But this is inspiration from two other fanfics. One called: "Mayhem in death city" that is an awesome fanfiction. And yea, the one called "Soul Eater Shorts" that's also pretty cool :D**

**Ok, so, let's start this. **

**DISCLAIMER!: Of course i don't own Soul Eater, nor the charakters. I do own my own story plot and OC's thou.**

**WARNING!: You will see cussings, death's, some yaoi, bad spelling/grammar ;-; and then lastly, ... i don't know. :I**

**LOVE PAIRINGS!: KidxExalibur |:D (JK xD) KidxOC*, MakaxSoul, BlackStarxTsubaki.**

**MEGA FRIENDSHIP PAIRINGS!: BlackStarxSoul, MakaxTsubaki, KidxLiz+Patty.**

**.. Yea, so, let's do this shiet! **

_chapter1) Just a dream?_

"Are you serious?" Maka stated, as she lightly walked in through her door and into her and Soul's flat.

"What?" Soul asked, sitting on the floor, with a totall mess all around him. Maka was pissed off as she took out a hardcover book out from her bag.

"Don't you 'what' me," she said, getting closer. Soul was first calm, then he started to run. They chased eachother around for 2 hours. Maka won. She 'Maka chopped' Soul and she was happy.

"You clean up this mess right now! People are coming over!" Maka shouted as she walked in to the kitchen. Soul imitaded Maka in a childish way then started to actually clean.

It knocked on the door some minutes after.

"COMING~!" Maka shouted, laying down the thing she was playing with a little. Soul we're sleeping on the floor with an old toy in his hand.

Soul slowly faded away. He didn't know what was happening in the real world. He started to see pictures, and soon, he was inside a dream.

"Oh! Hey Kid!" Maka said. Soul 'opened' his eye's inside his dream. It was really realistic. Or was it a dream?

"Hey Maka," Kid said, smiling, as he stepped inside on the dirty floor.

"SOUL!" Maka shouted. Soul reacted and looked over at her in a chock.

"Y-Yea Maka?" he answered, only getting more chocked when he was able to talk.

"Would you please carry these? You don't need to if you don't want to, but please," Maka answered. Soul hesitated for a secound. _'This isn't like Maka at all, she would've yelled at me beacouse the floor was dirty'_ Soul thought for himself. But he did carry those bags that Maka wanted him to carry, to the other room.

"Patty! Don't throw it like that! It may be expensive!" Soul heard. It was an angry Kid who shouted at one of his weapons, Patty.

"Sowwy Kid!" Patty answered. Soul sighed and walked out to we're they all sat down. They sat infront of the TV.

"Soul! You can choose a movie!" Maka said happily. _'What is going on?' _Soul thought once again. _'Maka would never let me choose a movie. She knows that if i do i'll only choose an old fashioned one,' _Soul thought once again, but swallowed and walked towards them. He sat down in the middle of Maka and Liz.

"This one," he said, seeing an old western movie. Maka and Liz looked at eachother and then began to laugh. Weirdly enough, so did Kid and Patty aswell. The scenery that currently was Soul's and Maka's house turned into a western desert.

"Uh. What?" Soul said, looking around. He was nowhere. No one was to be seen. Then he heard a shout.

"Soul!"

Soul became worried. It was Maka.. but where was she?!

"Soul!" she shouted once again.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted back.

"Soul! Wake the fuck up!" Maka shouted, wiggling him side to side.

"..M-maka.." Soul said in his sleep. Maka sighed.

"MAAAKAAA CHOP!" Maka shouted, slamming the book once again down on Soul. He woke up directly, screaming:

"OOUCH!"

"Soul! Don't fall asleep when you're working! That's so uncool!" Maka said, only to annoy Soul.

"Shuddup!" Soul said, growling a little.

"You we're screaming "Maka" this whole time Soul.." Soul heard. It was Kid. Kid smirked. Then Soul got up on his feets, chocked.

"This is not another dream right?" Soul asked. Maka sighed and shooked her head.

"No dummy," she said, then hugged him. Kid and Patty tryed to hold in a laughter while Liz smiled.

"I never want to dream like that again," Soul said, hugging Maka back. And Kid and Patty both said:

"AAAAAWWWH," in a sarcastic tone, then they both fell backwards, laughing.

"Exuse Kid.. he hasn't sleeped very well," Liz said, and Soul nodded. Soul and Maka stayed like that.. for a long time, hugging eachoter.

**End. \(;-;)/**

**How was it? To short? Well this is Soul Eater shorts xD Jk, well, there was some fluff in this, and i hope it wasn't to bad. It will be longer chapters, i swear. And i hope that some of you liked it :3 ^^ You could leave suggestions, only if you want to. Just saying. Couse i don't only get ideas out of nothing. :I **

**Well, see ya in the next chapter i guess TT3TT. **

**BAAAI~**

**.**

**~ .-A random fanfiction writer-. ~**


	2. Chapter 2) Just a mistake!

**Yo. I'm back ^^ **

**So~, no suggestions yet. Welp, they don't swarm in that easily i see. Haha. Well, here's chapter 2~. ^.^**

_Chapter2) Just a mistake!_

"No...no, no, no, no!" Black*Star shouted from inside his and his weapon Tsubaki's house. It was on a late night.

"Black*Star! You need to take it! You'll remain sick otherwise!" Tsuabki shouted. Black*Star ran around inside the house and tryed to dodge the medecin that Tsuabki held. Black*Star hated the taste it gave. But Tsubaki was smarter than Black*Star and then.. she succseeded.

"Tsubaki~! Why~?!" Black*Star moaned when she took the spoon out.

"It was for you're own good Black*Star," she said. Tsubaki then was on her way to the toilet, when Black*Star started to caugh like insane. When she looked back at Black*Star, she saw that his throath started to swell up. It became all red.

"Black*Star?! What the hell?!" Tsuabki said and dropped the spoon. She ran over to the now hardly breathing Star.

"Wait! What did i even give you?!" Tsuabki yelled. She ran around and tryed to remember where she layed the medecine down. She clearly remembered how it looked like, but not where she layed it down.

When Tsubaki finally fond it, Black*Star was unconsious.

"No! BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki shouted. She quickly ran to the hospital with Black*Star on her back. Tsubaki didn't want to loose him. They've just started to go out dammit!

"A hospital... Closed?.." Tsubaki said as her anger heated up.

"Why THE HELL would a damned hospital, that's so important to have, be closed?!"

Tsuabki did not like this. _'If i don't find help soon, Black*Star's neck will only become worser,' _Tsubaki tought. Then she heard a shout. It was familiar.. but utterly chocking. Kid. And Patty.

"Whoa~! Patty! Slow down a little, would you? Gosh, you have a lot of strenght," Kid said loudly but happily. He weared 'hip' clothes...

Tsubaki... Was scared for life.

"Oi! KID! Patty! Over here!" Tsubaki yelled. Of course, since Kid was a shinigami, he heard and saw them directly.

"Yo! Tsubaki~, what's up!" Both Kid and Patty said. _'When Kid is acting like Patty, then you got to know that Kid is out of his mind,'_ Tsubaki tought. Tsubaki sighed and then got serious, making Kid serious aswell.

"Find help, to Black*Star, now.." Tsubaki said quickly, then Kid looked at him, shrugged, then understood the situation.

"Right" Kid said, then, together, they all ran to shibusen acadeny where Stein still was.

"Yo, children," he said, and turned towards us on his rolling chair.

"I don't know, but please, help Black*Star!" Tsuabki yelled, then showed Black*Star's neck to .

"Aah, wait a minute.. Did you give him this medecin?" Stein asked me, showing the same medecin bottle that Tsubaki had. She nodded. Kid and Pattu just stood there, outside. Being quiet. Not saying a word.

"Then just give him this pill!" Stein said, shoveing the pill into Black*Star's mouth. The neck's infection got down and it was soon gone. Black*Star breathed normaly again.

"Thank you Stein! Really~! God... I made such a mistake!" Tsubaki yelled out of happyness. Kid smiled and Patty laughed. Kid then got up to the Star that Tsubaki tryed to wake up.

"Yo! Dumbass! Wake the fuck up! Tsubaki did everything to help you, you know!" Kid said loudly, poking the side on the Star with his foot.

Later that day, Black*Star got to know what happened and Tsubaki begged out of apologize a thousand of times. Black*Star only laughed and then hugged her, saying:

"Don't worry, it was just a mistake.."

**End! \(;-;)/**

**Yaah, you probably saw that i didn't write "WARNING!" or "DISClAIMER!", nor the pairings. That's becouse, i allready wrote it in chapter 1. :| **

**My english is terrible, god. ;-;**

**Please, leave suggestions if you feel like it. I need them to. Welp.. that's all for me for now. **

**BAAI~!**

**.**

**||. A random fanfiction writer. ||**


	3. Chapter 3) Double date gone wrong?

**Heya! Blackstargod1 has requested a suggestion! Thank you. ^.^ **

**Blackstargod1: do a double date where Black Star and Tsubaki, Maka and Soul, and Kid and Someone goes out on. It goes all wrong but it will be happy in the end. **

**Intresting indeed. :D i changed the review a little, sorry ;-; But it's still about the same thing :3**

**Ok! Here we go! **

_chapter3) Double date goes wrong!?_

"A double date?..." Kid asked as Maka, Soul, Tsuabki and Black*Star stood infront of him in the corridor of Shibusen.

"Yea! Have you ever been on a double date, even on a date before?" Soul asked in his mockingly voice tone that could drive Kid to hell.

"I have not.." Kid said, trying to keep himself calm. Black*Star and Soul looked at eachother and then began to laugh.

"A-Are you serious maan~?" Soul said inbetween his hard laughters.

"God.. I AM so SHUT THE FUCK UP! You peice of shit!" Kid yelled than began to walk away.

"Shit, i'm going to be late!" Someone shouted. Kid was the only one who was able to hear his footsteps and heavy breathing. He was unfamiliar to the shinigami.

_'What? The school has allready ended..'_ Kid thought. He sighed and closed his eyes for some minutes, thinking about how fun him and Patty had before Tsuabki shouted to them.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEE!" Kid heard, but Kid wasn't ready for the sudden 'attack'.

"ouch.." Kid said, laying all flat and knocked down on the floor infront of the unknown guy.

"Didn't i just say MOVE?!" the guy shouted. Kid tryed to sit up, and so did he. When their eyes met, they both started to blush.

"Sorry!" Kid said and stood up, reaching out a hand to the guy.

"N-n-no worry!" He said, grabbing the shinigami's hand. They both sighed.

"Well. What we're you late to?" Kid asked. He looked confusingly over at Kid.

"Well, the class..." he said. Kid raised an eyebrow.

"No worry maan. The school is allready over," Kid said and then smiled. The other boy saw the smile and blushed like crazy.

"ohoho! KIDDO! Seems like you've found a date after all~!" Soul yelled. Kid's eyes shot a deadly stare over at the albino guy, and Soul became quiet.

"A d-date?" the guy said, looking at Kid who looked back.

"Yea, they asked me if i wanted to join their little play of a double date. But i had no date so i said no," Kid explained then sighed.

"This might be sudden, but i could be you're date," he said. Kid's face burned up.

"See!" Soul stated. Kid felt both happy and angry at the same time. Angry at Soul and happy that the guy that Kid himself thought we're cute, asked him out in some kind of way.

"Soul... Shuddup! And you.." Kid said, looking at the guy.

"..are my date for today," Kid continued.

"Really? Ok. Btw, my name is Kadaime," he said. Kid nodded then tryed to learn his name.

_'Kadaime..huh..'_ Kid thought, then smiled.

date time~! 

"Oi.. Maka.. Why did you even pick that dress? Why not the one i gave you?" Soul asked in a lame voice tone.

"Soul! Be quiet and never question a girls outfit," Maka said, in an irritaded way.

"Haha~ that's right Soul!" Black*Star shouted.

"Black*Star... I'm right here... No need to scream like that," Soul said, walking right infront of Black*Star.

"Whateva~," Black*Star shouted. He looked back at his date who smiled friendly, then further down onto the, maybe, new couple. Kid and Kadaime.

"They seem to have 'fun'.." Black*Star said in a really sarcastic tone.

"Let them be Black*Star," Tsubaki said, putting one hand on Black*Star's shoulder.

"Okay then," Black*Star answered, then looked forward.

"Uh, Death The Kid was it?" Kadaime asked. Kid nodded.

"Yea, but you can only say 'Kid' if you want to," Kid said, smiling at Kadaime.

"Oh~. Ok~!" Kadaime said, blushing while smiling to. Kid blushed when he saw Kadaimes smile.

"Guys! We're here!" Tsubaki shouted while waving down to Kid and Kadaime. They started to run.

"Here?" Kid asked as he looked up at the building that looked like crap.

"Yupp~!" Black*Star said.

"This is no ordinarie date Kid," Soul said while looking down at him and Kadaime who seemed really afraid and pale.

"This is the hounted house..." Kadaime said, as a whisper. It scared everyone.

Kid hated hounted houses and only knew that bad things going to happen. Still he thought that it was interesting.

"So.. shall we go in?" Maka asked and walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Kadaime shouted! Everyone stood still.

"What is it?" Kid asked calmly.

"This house is where my parents died..." Kadaime said. Kid's eyes turned small. Smaller than ever.

"Well, it's not like their ghosts lives inside... Come o-"... Soul we're interupted by Kid who now stood right infront of Soul.

"His parents... Died..." Kid said. His voice sended everyone chills down their spines. Kadaime was chocked that Kid even cared.

"Calm down Kiddo~," Soul said, holding his hands infront of him.

"Calm down?... When i allready know the terror of going inside a place that someone has died?! Someone who was dear to you?!" Kid shouted.

"... Well .. sorry.." Soul said.

"What are we then going to do? This is the only place that we hiered.." Maka said, shooking her head course of what just happened.

"I know a ... place.." Kadaime said. Kid turned to him and smiled. He has calmed down and he wasn't terrefying to look at anymore. He was cute and normal.

"What place?" Black*Star asked kindly.

"The coffé shop.. Around this corner. It's open everyday and they serve really good sweets and fond.. Plus coffé then."

Kid walked up to Kadaime and putted a hand onto his shoulder.

"Good job. You saved the date~," Kid said, then smiled proudly.

_'Goddammit.. His smile is to adorable to be true!' _Kadaime thought. Everyone noticed his blush and they all smiled, thinking: _'they will be a couple for sure~'_

Then they all laughed and had a good double date, even if the plans didn't go as planned.

**end! \(;-;)/**

**Chapter 3 done! Yaay! Well, i was pretty proud over it. What do you say, Blackstargod1?**

**Oki, so, i'm still open for more suggestions.. Just so you know ^.^**

**And i just love writing this kind of stuff, and my OC, Kadaime, will be described better next time. :3 God my english sucks! ;-; **

**BAAAII~!**

**.**

**|| .A random fanfiction writer. || **


	4. Chapter 4) I got to protect!

**YAAAHOO~, and welcome once again to Soul Eater Shorts, :D. Lol i have no idea what i just did. Well~...**

**Here's chapter 4~ |:3**

**No more suggestion's yet, so this one is just my ordinarie fantasy. (;.; that grammar thou~. *sob* ;.;) ((P.S, this chapter is a little sad.))**

_Chapter4) "Got to protect!"_

Kid we're walking on the street, noramlly, on a normal and boring day. He wished that there would happen something sometime.

"Kiddo~," he heard. It was Kadaime. Seems like he found Kid.

"Didn't i tell you yesterday that i don't want to be called Kiddo?" Kid asked. Kadaime panted heavily then smiled.

"Kadaime...?" Kid asked, worryingly.

"Kid.. don't you know witch day it is?" Kadaime asked and stood up straight. Kid skratched his head.

"Uh... Saturday?" Kid said, still not understanding what he meant.

"No, take another guess," Kadaime said and smiled big.

"... Training day?" Kid asked. Kadaime sighed and shooked his head.

"Kid, it's you're birthday.." he said.

Kid's eyes shone up. _'He remembered'_ Kid thought. Kid was a little chocked.

"That's... correct.." Kid said, while looking at a happy Kadaime.

"And i've decided to selebrate that!" he shouted happily. Kid's eyes changed.

"No thank you," Kid said, then started to walk away again.

_'Kadaime, red, stylish hair, blue glimmering eye's, a really cute smile, good personality, pretty tall, wearing 'hip' clothes, and can be really emotional... i shouldn't have said that,'_ Kid thought and looked back at Kadaime a little, who was... _crying. _

"You're so mean.. i tryed to cheer you up since you walked all alone!" Kadaime yelled to Kid. Kid regretted what he just said and ran after Kadaime.

"Wait, KADAIME! DON'T..!" Kid shouted, than he sweared that his heart stopped a little. Kid fell onto his knees.

"K-Ka.." he tryed to say.

"HAH, i finally got this brat!" Kid heard from behind the wall where a guy has stabbed through Kadaime with a sword. Meister and weapon.

"There's another one, master. Over there," Kid heard the weapon say. Kid's heart stopped, and he felt numb. His whole body didn't want to move and tears quickly formed under his eyes. _'No.. Kadaime..'_ Kid thought.

_'GOD! WHY AM I SO DAMN HARASH SOMETIMES!?' _Kid thought. He was able to move his head, so he shooked it and sobbed many times. His hand's shaked, and so did his whole body.

The scenery around him became black as the night. All he heard was footsteps and his own sobs.

"_My son.._" Kid heard. It was... his _mother._

"_My son, don't_ _cry,_"she said again. Her form appeared infront of Kid and she took his head upwards, facing eachoter. Kid didn't believe his eyes.

"M-Mom..?" he asked.

"_Yes. It is me. Kid, you're lover is in pain.. help him, don't be scared,_" she said. Kid's eyes widned and he felt something go through him. He never believed that it actually would happen.

Kid felt stronger.

"KILL HIM!" shouted the master and the sword as they we're about to slash through Kid. Kadaime had some energy left, and tryed to shout: "KID!", But didn't do it. Tears appeared from his eyes and he went unconsious.

"KILL HIM, HAHAH- What?" said the mad master. Kid we're allready up. He protected himself, with his hand. The sword pierced through it, but Kid was able to whitstand the pain for now. He smirked.

"So you guy's are the one's who stabbed my boyfriend?" Kid asked as he grabbed the sword's blade with the peirced hand.

"H-how can you move the hand?!" said the weapon. They both we're terrefyed.

"Couse i'm not afraid," Kid said, then actually threw the sword away then stood in a fighting pose infront of the master. The weapon transformed into a human body and charged at Kid, but he kicked him away again, like he was nothing.

Kid frowned.

"W-Who are you?!" shouted the master as Kid took steps forward, forcing him to back towards a wall.

"You see... i am Lord Death's son, Death The Kid. You better remember that," Kid said, then pounched him right in the head.

"MASTER!" shouted the weapon.

_'God, how annoying can you be?' _Kid thought. He still had the fear running through the body, but why should he give up? _'Kadaime NEED me,'_ Kid thought, as he approched the weapon who now growled to him.

"WHY~?!" he shouted. Kid stopped.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE DEAR TO ME?!" he asked while shouting. Kid started to show off his bad side.

"He hurted.. Kadaime," Kid said, then, with one hand, he formed a shinigami power that could kill someone directly.

"WAIT! PLEASE! You might understand! How it feels!" he shouted and tryed to stand up.

"I do understand.." Kid started.

"But this has allready happened me once, and i can't let it happen twice," Kid continued, then pounched the hand down on the weapons head. A scream appeared from his mouth, and then, he fell down onto the ground, dead.

"I'm so sorry," Kid whispered, then walked to Kadaime. He carried him to the nearest hospital, still sad and terrefyed.

"Help him," Kid said to a nurse who dropped the thing she held in her hand when she saw Kadaime and Kid. Kid we're bleeding like hell from his hand, and Kadaime had a big wound through his body that also we're bleeding like hell.

"Come with me, both of you," she said, then they entered a room.

"Lay him down there," she said, closing the door after her. Kid layed Kadaime down on a nurse bed and then held his hand. The nurse saw this and started to cry a little. Kid's face seemed numb and all destroyed.

"May i take a look at you're hand?" she asked Kid. Kid nodded and gave her his hand. Kid's hand we're shaking.

"Are you scared?" she asked. Kid looked up at her, right in her eyes. Kid's eyes we're not colourful.

"What do you think?" he asked her, not smiling. His voice also shaked.

"This wound is really terrefying," she said, taking some bandage.

"Could you please.. take care of Kadaime first?" Kid asked, shooking his head.

"Yea, sure.. then you have to go out for some minutes. Is that allright with yo-.." the nurse said, but when she looked at Kid once again, his eyes looked angry and fulled of hatred. They we're scary.

"I am not leaving this room, no matter what," Kid said. Then the eyes lost it's will again.

"R-R-Right.." she said, then began to take care of the wound. Kid's eyes we're on the pulse-thing all the time. He was ready to save him if that means offering a peace of Kid's soul to Kadaime. But it all went good. When Kadaime we're ok after that, Kid got back his usuall self and begged a thousand of times to him.

"Kid.. You're hand.." Kadaime said, worryingly.

"No worry, it only hurts a little," Kid said, smiling. The nurse was happy.

"No, i can't not worry, Kid," Kadaime said, taking his hand.

"Nurse, please take care of his wound aswell," Kadaime said, showing Kid's hand to the nurse.

"Yes, that was the plan after taking care of you," said the nurse and smiled. Kid sighed. They all three laughed and Kid got a bandade around his hand.

"Well.. i did protect you, a little, at least.." Kid whispered. Kadaime heard it and looked at him.

"You did more than you think," he said, and smiled. Kid did aswell, and Kadaime layed in hospital for two weeks. After that, everything was back to normal.

**End! \(;-;)/**

**How was it? Well, i think it was good anyway. I tryed to get as many detail's possible. **

**Still my spelling ruin it all. ;_;**

**Ok, still open for suggestions ^^ **

**BAAAAAI~**

**.**

**|| .A random fanfiction writer. ||**


End file.
